chronicle of sans undertale
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: this is old story i writed and bringed back
1. Chapter 1

sans chronicles

san was waklin homie then he cee otter au san blueberry underfell and my au changedtale san sayed YO THERE CAN ONLY BE 1 OF ME then they fight changedtale san cocked gun and smoke and say MOTHER FUCKAH i kill u THEN THE OTHER SAN RUN san run by and crackeded their neck and shoot there tummy they cried thenn in changedtale empire his butler sayed yo san there guests san sayed ok let em in the guest waked in an sayedd U HAVE DESTROYED TIM LINE I DESTROY U pls no sayed san the other guest were san SAN SAYED OH U FUCK HEADS DONT NOT NOW IF U DYE I BE A GOD the other san laghed at the idea. san sayed OK DIE AND SHOT THEM 99999999 TIMES THEN THREW HIM OUT OF UNIVERSITY AHH THEYY SCREAM temmie sayed i go to college asriel scream toriel scream frisk run in and sayred LEVER MY FRIENDS ALONE san was about 2 be god and sayed OH U LITEL FUCK POOS SAN GONNA KILL U frisk battle san then decatipates san san cryed noo then san was in hell satan sayred U POOPY HEAD SAN U HAD IT AL AND U FUCK IT ALL san sayed nooooo and satan sayed ill kill u unless u help me rule every time line san askred can i kill frisk my ark nemesass satan laghed and sayrd OF COURSE

hope u guys like i can make part 2 if u like


	2. Chapter 2

2

san was narly reddy to finih plane then frisk toled king assgor mr assgor san and satan wantn ROOL world then mr assgor sayred haHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH frisk sayed fline if u no halp me i kill then byself satan was in bed with san and sayed yo when can we rool wald and sam sayed just after we hve fun darlen ;) then satan sayed u dont care aboot me do u san san sayed what of course i do guy then satan sayed IM RULENG WORLD ALON I ODNT NED U san sayed what the fuk are u tslking aboot then satan sayed i leving u then san sayed NO DONT do that then san sayed they call me a bad gay they. ay be right they may be right but its not i no try i just fuk up try zs i might BUT I KAN CHANGE I KAN CHANGE WHAT IF U BE POOPY BUTTHOLE hey satan dont be a MUDDAFUKAH MEANY HEAD I CAN CHANGE I CAN CHANGE its not my falt that im so evel itz the undertal comoonity undertale comoonity y see my parnts sold my xbox and it made A POO OF ME but i can change i can change HAHAHAHAHAH yeah u see i relly matoored oh alright sayed satan satan then ran to his room and sayed i csnt wait to go to erth sumtims when i loke up high i see erth there s wall i like to see it a try but ink cus say here but cus stay here lomely UP THARE SO MUCH ROM BOOTIFUL DAY OUTSID BABIYS BRP FLOWER BLOOM UP THERE UPTHERE THE DKY ARE BLUE I CAN BE SAFE LIVE UP THEREthey say i no belong bevux me gay stay below my belefsi stay evil sown what evil anyways is no rhyme witnout ebil be no god so must be god to be evil SOMETIMS up there MANY ROOM BABIE BLOOM FLOWERY BURP UP THERE SKYS OCAN BLUOO I CAN SAFE WITOUT A CARE F ONLY THARE I WANNA LIEV LIEV UP OOOOOOHHH LIEV UP THARE san sayed war sa fuk u do satan sayed idk let go then toriel sayed JOKE IS RUIN US THEY ESNT KILL US THEY MACK US LAGH AT NAGHTY THENGS WE DESTROY SAUCE but what sauce ooh that easy sayed toriel TIMS HAEV CHANG OUR HOOMANS GET WOESE THEY NO OBEY THEY WANT FART AND CURSE SHOLD WE BLAME KING OR BLAM UNDERTALE COOMUNITY OR SHULD WE BLAM THE GAME NO BLAME HELL BLAME HELL WITH SLL THEIR MEANY HEDS SO FULL OF LIES BLAM HELL BLAM HELL THEYRE NOT EVEN REL ANYWAY IDK MAYBE THEY ARE DONT BLAM ME FOR MY SON FRISK HE SAW SATEN AND NOW HE EVEL AND MY SUN CHARACTAR COLDVE BEEN A LAYWER RIKH AND TROO INSTED HE IR SHE DYE NO SOOL AHULD WE. LAME HER KILLER OR HIS KILLER OR ITS PARNTS WHO FUKING FAYLED HECK NO BLAME HELL BLAM HELL AND MY SUN ASREL USED TO HAV MY POCTOFE ON SHALD BUT NOW HE STEAL MY SOUL WELL BLAM HELL BLAM HELL OOH SHAME W EM USF BASH BEFOR BLAM UNDERGROND AAAAAAAAHHH then asrel sayed yo this all frisk falt SHUTAP ASREL asrel sYed yo frisk mum started this club now we fuked so bad frisk sayed shut up asrel asrel well frisk no asrel well ok ok ASREL SAYED WEEEEELLL FRISKS MUMMY BIG FAT BETCH BIGGEST BETCH IN WALD SHES A BIG FAT BETCH WOT STOPPID HARE BETCH BETCH BETCH SHE A STOPPID NETCH CMON U KNOW WORD AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HEY HADV U U MET MY FRENDS FRISKS MUM SHES A BETCH U ALP NOW ph fuk then toriel sayed OKAY GUYS NOW WE CHANG it asrel sHed fuk then toriel sayed say that then asrel sayed FUK U rhe toriel sayed SEE NO HE NO SWARE then frisk mack resasran than call chara chara sayed hmm u may be more politacal tahn thoght then he sayed look ar u pecious keddo the fait of a dimensom in ur hands and bles be the keds that fite will all mite thogh dis lathe resaran live on U MAH BE LOSE SOLE OR SKAN ALOCE OR WORSE OR THOUGH U DIE AND NO CAREY THOGH DIE THE RESISADAN LIVE ON then mah mothers ganst hell sayed BLAM HELL BLAM HELL TOMOROW THES POOS WILL DIE tomrow nite tomrow nite well be entartain an dis what sight tomrow night UP THERE SO MUCH DOOM II HELL ON ERTH THER SO DOOM NOW I GO SON shut ya fuking face poo poo hed tomrow night we prety fuk TOMROW NIGHT U LA RESISRANCS TOMROW NITE LAMRESISTANKE THOGH DIE RESISRANCS LIVE ON BLAM HELL BLAM HELL BLAM HELL then hell fte erth fhen satan sayed OKAY SAN I HAD ENOGH THEN TROW HIM INTO PORRAL THEN SAYED NOW U BURN HAHAHAHAHAHAH den evryone burned the end


	3. Chapter 3

san wus dieing aftsr satans nagghty plen to rool walls toriel sayed yo satan sry then satan sayed ya ok fuk poo satan sayed im ruler now then frisk sayed hmm well have kill sstAn aasatan toriel sayed ya i toled u hell bad frisk sayed no only satan SAYED listen fuk poos i now wat u do so frisk putton headpine and sayed ok we god now im gonna have kill him then they sneck into satan office then frisk stab satan AHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHH U FUK POO FRISK then satsn THREW FRISK AND STAB HIM FRISSKS BRAIN TUMMY HERRT AND ERR FAIL satan sayed u fuk hed then san sayed NOO DONT SATAN satan stoped and sayed oh u fuk poo san then san made satan run oof san sayed u ok frisk frisk sayrd ya san sayed good BECUS I NOW KILL U 99999999999999999999999 ZILLION TIMES frisk yellered NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH so frisk punch sam kernel papyrus went out and sayed dr frisk u die san stabed frisk and frisk bleddd amd frisk went and drank holy grale and got hel and sayed i sont leg the nazi monster demons get ark of covnant frisk eas at grizzlys bar and san wakled in grizzly sayed bars closed san sayed we haha are very thursty but we dont liek ur fuk so san fite frisk shoted all of san goon and san jumpd out gribbly sayed well u now how to mack a grill have fun then give him medal then frisk went and got a rpg caled skyrim then he grab skyrim while nazi monsters have ark satan sayed ur poo suprises even mah dr frisk then frisk sayed IM BLOW UP ARK RENE kernel papyrus sayed what ur demands then frisk sayed i want chara or i kill u with rpg skyrim satan sayed u win kill it up san sayed NO DYE satan sayed NO BLOW BAK TO ELRON ARK HAV COOL SHIT frisk sighed they open ark frisk chara chara ya frisk no look no mattar wat happen satan open sand cam out san laghed satan look cry but then open ITS BOOTYFUL sayed satan then gost com out HISSSS AHHHHHH sayed san kernel papyrus shrink san melt satsn AHHH THEN EXPLODE frisk tell assgor aboot arkk he sayed HAHAHHA frisk sayed stupid crappy fools chara sayed want water u now watat tthen frisk ok then thru look ark AND THEN LAVA CAME AND EVRY1 DED 9999 tims zEVERY MINOOT


End file.
